


the art of apologies

by rosesmallow (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Apologies, Bones Learns To Be Nice, Friendship, Gen, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosesmallow
Summary: Bones decides to apologize to Spock for all the shit he's given him over the years.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the art of apologies

**Author's Note:**

> me: I am choosing the rudest character on the show as my favorite and no one can stop me  
> also me: alright young man move it you're gonna learn to be nice or so help me god
> 
> Rewatching TOS meant that I found a new favorite character in Bones, and I keep thinking about how I'd like for him to eventually apologize to Spock for some of the things he's said to him, because Bones crosses the line a lot of times. So, I decided to write it at 4am like a madwoman.

“Look, Spock...” Bones trailed off. He wasn't the greatest at expressing his feelings if they weren't shaped like a complaint. “I just wanted to apologise.”

Spock barely looked up from his post. ”Apologize, Doctor? For what?” 

Bones groaned and looked behind him. Jim gave him a reassuring smile. He was doing this for Jim...for Spock, even. Goddamit, he'd go to hell if either of them asked, he could manage this. 

“For being a right bastard to you all these years.” 

This got Spock's attention. He leaned back and released an eloquent, “Oh.”

Bones couldn't meet his eye. ”I've said a lot of disrespectful things to you since we started this mission, things I shouldn't have said as a member of Starfleet, as a member of this crew, and as — as your friend.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing of the friend comment, instead, “If you regret any of the things you have told me in the past, why say them at all?”

Bones sighed and sat down beside Spock. “Because I was out of my depth. Five year mission in space — I was scared, Spock. I'm in charge of keeping every member of this ship alive and healthy, and I'm not always successful. And you barely reacted any of the times I let my frustrations out on you. It was easy to forget that what I said was hurtful.” Bones winced. “So, I just fell into the habit. Not a great one to develop..I'm sorry.”

Spock mused on his words for a moment, and Bones did his best not to explode with impatience. At last: “I value you as a member of this ship, Doctor McCoy, but more so as a friend. We may experience the universe with different perspectives, but I've never doubted your loyalty to me. However,” Spock added, “I accept your apology.”

Bones nodded and began to walk back to Jim before he remembered something, and turned back around. “I want you to know that this doesn't mean I won't argue with you in the future. Because I will.”

“I never doubted it, Doctor.” Spock replied kindly. There was almost a hint of a smile on his face. “I look forward to it.”

Bones smirked. “I bet you are. So do I.”


End file.
